


Diametric Opposites

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chankai being boyfriends, College au where no one understands fluid mechanics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chanyeol is ridiculously scared of the cold, college au where there's a fluid mechanics test and no one is studying for it, fluff with a side of cheese, with apologies to Snow Patrol for lyric abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn't understand fluid mechanics and his boyfriend Chanyeol isn't much help aka Jongin and Chanyeol trying to study and failing in the most epic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diametric Opposites

Jongin shifts slightly so his head fits more comfortably in Chanyeol's lap, sighing as a large palm settles just below his collarbones. His fingers closing over his boyfriend's palm, Jongin pulls his knees up and peers at the world beyond. Rays of sunlight stream through the leaves rustling overhead, making tiny, warm golden medallions of light on his dark wash jeans. 

It's early summer but there's still a trace of spring chill in the air so he's wearing the long sleeved, midnight blue tee he bought at a clearance sale two weeks ago. It's perfect weather - just warm enough you don't need to wear more than one layer of clothing, but it's just cool enough that there's a bite to the air that stings your skin. It's Jongin's favorite kind of weather.

Chanyeol hates the cold. In diametric opposition to Jongin's minimalist approach, Chanyeol is (over)insulated in a long sleeved tee, a white flannel hoodie and heavy jeans. Even his neck is swathed in a spring scarf in some indeterminate dark color. Chanyeol is ridiculously terrified of the cold and Jongin likes to give him shit about it (but he quietly buys him extra thick mittens, bulky neck warmers and silly snowflake and reindeer patterned Norwegian knit caps in winter anyway).

The breeze whispers in the trees and Chanyeol's fingers sift through his hair as he reads aloud in his low, baritone voice, "Fluid mechanics is the science that deals with the behavior of fluids at rest (fluid statics) or in motion (fluid dynamics), and the interaction of fluids with solids or other fluids at the boundaries."

"Can you make that sound a little less ... well, fucking impossible to understand?"

"It's fluid mechanics, Jongin," Chanyeol says it like he's just explained the laws of the universe in four words.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to make any effort to paraphrase or explain, you lazy ass," Jongin flicks him on the forehead.

"Hey, I'm not lazy! I'd totally explain it! _If_ I had a clue what it actually meant," Chanyeol grumbles, his thumb moving back and forth over Jongin's sternum.

"When is the test again?"

"Next Tuesday."

"We're fucking doomed, aren't we?" Jongin looks up at Chanyeol. The afternoon sunlight is creating a watery halo around him and Jongin has to squint to see his face — the easy smile, the generous mouth, and that deep dimple that forms in his left cheek when he smiles. And of course it's typical of Chanyeol to look joyous in the face of impending doom.

"Pretty much, yup."

"Maybe we should be studying in the library with a table and a notebook and pen so we can draw mind maps and take down notes and do other Super Important Studying Stuff."

"You're right, of course. But ..."

"But?"

"Well, this is perfect weather - your favorite kind. It seems like such a waste to be cooped up in the library with musty books and grumpy librarians."

“So we should stay out here, under this tree?” 

“Yes.” Chanyeol looks so pleased with himself as he beams down at Jongin.

"And study?"

"Well, we could _try_ or we could just ... I dunno, lie here and just forget the world?"

"Did you just quote Snow Patrol at me, Park Chanyeol?!"

"Well not ad verbatim and I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but yes,"

"You're such a cheeseball," he gives a deep, soft chuckle because Jongin is never loud. He leaves the being loud part to Chanyeol — Chanyeol with his belly laughs and his open excitement about things he loves, Chanyeol with his slightly off key but enthusiastic singing in the shower, Chanyeol with the way he shouts Jongin's name when he catches sight of him across a crowded room. Jongin always complains that Chanyeol is embarrassingly loud but he smiles secretly when he listens to him mangle TVXQ songs in the shower — not that Chanyeol ever needs to know that.

Their laughs die off after a while and Jongin reaches for the white hoodie strings that dangle beside him, and tugs. Then he closes his eyes as warm, firm lips fit over his and the cool skin of Chanyeol's palm presses against his nape. 

"Jongin," Chanyeol whispers; he can be quiet too, sometimes. 

"Yes?" Jongin refuses to open his eyes even as Chanyeol cups the back of his head with that large, large palm of his. The fresh green scent of summer grass fills his nostrils as Chanyeol settles his head gently on the ground.

"Let's forget fluid mechanics for now."

Fingers caress his forehead, sweeping away his fringe, and Jongin can't stop the smile as Chanyeol leaves a featherlight kiss on his skin.

"But we should study—"

"Later, Jongin, I promise," Chanyeol stretches his long, long limbs out beside Jongin. His eyes are still closed but he can sense the other boy's movements and Jongin hums at the pressure of strong fingers against the small of his back. 

_Promise_ is the last word Chanyeol utters before he kisses Jongin again, his tongue teasing and asking. Jongin smiles, his lips parting so their tongues meet in a tender, hi-I-missed-you-today kiss.

Maybe Chanyeol is right, Jongin decides. Maybe they can forget fluid mechanics for now ...

a/n: thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much loved.


End file.
